


Making It Rain

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Golden shower, I think that's everything, M/M, Omorashi, RK900 has no name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has No Genitalia, Watersports, face fucking, piss drinking, rk900 being a slut, with gavin being the more dominant one surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "I would like for you to urinate on me."RK900 had said it so casually, like they weren'tat their desks in the middle of the bullpen.Like he wasn't asking his partner tofucking piss on himas simple as if he were asking to borrow a pen.*In which RK900 is incredibly curious about the act of urinating.





	Making It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was longer, but it took a fucking turn and I felt it was too different to be the same fic, so I'm splitting it and I'll post the second half separetely (Second half features our favourite dom!RK900 with slutty!Gavin (And of course more piss))
> 
> Also, Making It Rain was the working title, I'm rushing to post this and I can't think of anything better, so enjoy lmao

"I would like for you to urinate on me."

Gavin choked on his coffee as soon as he processed those words, spraying lukewarm droplets all over his desk.

RK900 had said it so casually, like they weren't _at their desks in the middle of the bullpen._ Like he wasn't asking his partner to _fucking piss on him_ as simple as if he were asking to borrow a pen.

"Dude, keep your fucking voice down!" Gavin hissed, using the sleeve of his shirt to dry his face.

"Apologies, detective." The android said quietly, turning back to his terminal.

A buzz sounded from Gavin's jacket, and he wrestled his phone out of the pocket. There was a text message from RK900.

_R: I would like for you to urinate on me._

Gavin shot his partner a sharp look, but RK900 was still facing his terminal, away from the detective, LED spinning yellow.

_G: Where the fuck is this coming from???_

_R: Last week, when I connected to your tablet to transfer some files, I saw your search history._

_R: Not on purpose. Connecting with a digital device is different to connecting to an android, the information slipped through. I would be lying if I said the information didn't intrigue me._

Gavin cast his gaze around the bullpen. It was just about an hour until the end of their shift, the bullpen still full of detectives, including Anderson and Connor working quietly. He looked back at his phone, trying to hide how the conversation was effecting him as he typed out a reply.

_G: So you stalked through my history like a pervert, and now you think you want me to piss on you?_

_R: I told you it was unintentional, but yes. Though, ideally, I would be the one urinating on you. I noticed that in some of your more recent searches, the one on his knees seemed to more closely resemble you, while the one urinating appeared to resemble me. However, I'm not equipped with a penis, so this seemed to be the best option._

His phone clattered to the floor and several heads turned toward him.

Lieutenant Anderson fixed him with a disapproving glare, "Stop slacking off, Reed! I want those reports done before you go home tonight."

"Bite me, old man!" Gavin growled back, picking up his phone and putting it on his desk. Then he made a show of waking up his terminal and jabbing away at the digital keyboard. When the attention was off of him, he let out a sigh of relief and shifted in his seat. The blunt way RK900 was explaining himself was stirring things up down South, and Gavin wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Add on the fact that the android had seen his porn history, seen the videos Gavin had spent hours searching for of pornstars that resembled him and his partner.

And RK900 wanted to try it.

_G: Get your stuff. We're going._

Anderson had tried to stop them leaving, but RK900 expertly fed the man some bullshit about how he'd noticed that Gavin was a little under the weather and should get some rest. The detective had to choke back a laugh, and started acting lethargic, leaning heavily against the android with half-lidded eyes and a tired, pained groan.

***

On the way to his apartment, Gavin chugged down two bottles of water while RK900 drove. Getting them to his apartment way quicker than Gavin could've done.

"Strip." Gavin ordered the android as he made his way to the bathroom.

The rustling of clothes being removed sounded from behind him, and then footsteps. With how quick it happened, Gavin knew RK900 hadn't bothered to fold his uniform.

The android really must have been eager for a golden shower.

"Get in the bathtub, I ain't cleaning-" 

He froze when his eyes landed on the android stood in the doorway. All he saw was miles of pale skin and perfectly sculpted muscle. He swallowed, tried not to get hard. RK900 only wanted to get pissed on, not fucked.

"Detective?"

"Fucking hell, I'm gonna be pissing on you, you can call me Gavin. Unless you're into that kinda stuff?"

RK900 narrowed his eyes slightly, tilted his head. "I can call you Gavin."

"Great. Get in the tub."

The android nodded, climbed into the tub and knelt down, then gave his partner an expectant look.

Gavin cursed under his breath and climbed into the tub in front of the android, whose blue eyes immediately settled on his crotch. Gavin returned the favour, getting an eyeful of the smooth plastic between RK900's legs.

A hand reach up and tugged at his belt loop, bringing his attention back to what they were supposed to be doing.

RK900 looked up at him with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Hurry up, I'm gonna fucking burst." Gavin hissed in answer.

The android nodded and his fingers worked open the detective's belt quickly, followed by his zipper. His jeans were pulled down, then his boxers, and then he was free. RK900 wrapped a hand around his cock delicately, hesitantly.

Just a hint of a pink tongue sneaking out from between those plump lips was all it took for Gavin to hastily grab at the android's hair, keeping him in place, "We didn't discuss anything like that."

Yellow blinked, almost completely obscured by the angle of the android's head. "Of course. I'm sorry." He settled back on his feet and placed his hands on his knees.

"You really that desperate for my piss that you couldn't wait?"

He didn't get an answer.

"That wasn't rhetorical, tincan."

"Yes." RK900 replied, "Yes. Ever since I saw your search history, I couldn't stop thinking about it. What it would be like to be on my knees in front of you, to feel your urine- your piss... on my sensors. The heat of it, the scent, the _taste_..."

Gavin cursed at those words. He had no idea RK900 was capable of saying such things, he had to squeeze his cock to stop it getting the wrong idea.

"Open your mouth then, show me how much you want my piss."

RK900 obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Then he sat still, patiently waiting for Gavin to make a move.

"You can stop this at any point, just say so."

He received a small nod to show the android had heard him, and then he let go, aiming a stream of piss right at his partner's tongue.

It filled RK900's mouth quickly, but he didn't swallow, he just let it overflow, spill over his chin and neck, down his chest. His LED span at a constant yellow, flickering occasionally to red, and he shifted in place, like he was struggling to stay still.

Gavin wasn't going to stop any time soon, on top of the two bottles of water, he'd had several cups of coffee at the station after his last toilet break. He had a lot to give RK900, and it looked like he was ready to take it all.

After a full minute, the stream finally slowed to a stop and RK900 swallowed the piss that had settled in his mouth, then darted forward to lick the last stray drops from Gavin's cock. The detective gasped, hands automatically burying themselves in RK900's hair.

"Jesus Christ, fucking warn a guy!" He hissed, trying to pull the android away, but RK900 was stronger. 

He ignored Gavin's efforts and stayed in place, hungrily mouthing at the rapidly hardening cock in front of him. One hand had an iron grip on a belt loop, the other reached between his own legs. Even without a penis, he still had pleasure sensors, and it felt good to touch himself there.

"Please, let me." RK900 begged, pausing for just a second in his actions before returning to them.

"Fucking hell, go ahead then, if you're that much of a _slut_..."

A hum vibrated RK900's mouth, creating a feeling that had Gavin struggling not to double over. Then the next moment he was swallowing down Gavin's whole cock without hesitation.

"Whoever designed you was a fucking pervert." Gavin hissed, trying not to lose it so quickly, "Or is this post-deviation, huh? You weren't designed to be desperate for the taste of piss, just ended up that way. Is that right? Is your desire to be on your knees, soaked in my piss and sucking my cock, all you?"

Static crackled in RK900's throat as he swallowed around his partner, bucked his hips into his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fucking right. You want me to fuck your face?"

RK900 nodded as much as he could with his mouth stuffed.

"Good job you don't need to breathe." Gavin rasped as he adjusted his hold on artificial hair. "Tap my thigh if you need me to stop."

The hand tangled in his belt loops fell to squeeze his thigh.

Gavin didn't keep the android waiting, fucking into RK900's mouth at a rough pace. At this angle, he could just about see RK900 working the hand between his legs, rocking his hips into his fingers. Gavin was close, and he knew where he wanted to finish, but he decided to be considerate and ask what his partner wanted.

"Gonna fucking cum, RK, what do you wanna do? Swallow it? See how good it looks covering your face?"

The LED at the android's temple flickered rapidly, mostly staying yellow, but red peaked in. He didn't tap out, must've just been having a hard time deciding what to do. Eventually he pulled back and off, just in time for white streaks to paint his face.

RK900 breathed rapidly, fans whirring as fast as they could to try and cool his overheated systems. He didn't register the detective crouching down in front of him until a hand covered the one he still had between his legs.

"You cum yet?"

He shook his head.

"Then let me help."

RK900 let Gavin move his hand and then he felt as if he might crash, the man somehow able to find where every single pleasure sensor was and know exactly how to apply pressure to it. It only took a few more seconds for the android to let out a static filled cry and slump against the detective.

"Hey, careful! Don't get anything on my clothes!"

RK900 blinked and sat up again, licking his lips, "I'm sorry."

Gavin reached a hand forward, thumb stroking across the android's bottom lip,"Didn't know it was possible or an android to look so wrecked, you should see yourself. Was that everything you wanted?"

"Yes, that was... I was able to analyze a lot. I enjoyed it very much, Gavin."

"You were _analyzing_ me?"

The android tilted his head, "Of course. There was a lot of information to take in, it was quite distracting at times, but it only added to the experience."

A snort came from Gavin, "Fucking weirdo." He stood up from his crouched position with a slight groan, "As beautiful as you look right now, you stink. You're welcome to use the shower, I'll leave your clothes just outside the door."

"Thank you, Gavin." RK900 smiled.

"Yeah, whatever."

RK900 left his apartment with one last thank you and, Gavin was pleasantly surprised to find, it wasn't at all awkward.


End file.
